Chapter 500
Soldiers on the Warpath is the 500th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Zhao HQ - Buhaku castle Two messengers arrive with urgent reports and tell Ri Boku, that a Qin army of 200'000 men has set out from Kanyou. Under the command of Kan Ki, the mountain king of the western tribes Yo Tan Wa and Ou Sen. The assumed target is Koku You. Before they decide any tactical maneuvers Ri Boku states that Shou Hei Kun has made the right conclusion when he set out a decisive blow against Zhao. They do also realize that if they win this battle, the chances for Qin to unify China will also be lost. That is why Ri Boku tells Kaine to send a request to Kantan for general Ko Chou, the "guardian deity of the royal capital", to join them at the western border and also to summon general Ki Sui who is stationed at the city of Kai. Fu Tei is to relocate 10'000 additional soldiers to Buhaku castle. And Shun Sui Ju is going to monitor the enemy movements and supply chains. March of the Qin army Shin is riding in front of his men and is enjoying the feeling of general Ou Ki's glaive, which he finally decided to take up when En is asked him where Ka Ryo Ten is, he tells him that she is at the rear. Ka Ryo Ten is speaking with Yo Tan Wa about what Sei, Shin and Ten herself have achieved since they first met. Yo Tan Wa says that she saw it in Ei Sei when they spoke at that time. They talk about their plan to trick the Zhao into thinking their goal would be the Region of Koku You but then make a sudden turn and follow the yellow river to the inner regions near the capital Kantan. She also reminds Ten to keep calm and not to look nervous because then the soldiers will get nervous as well and the Zhao spies would realize that something is off. Zhao Spy network It is seen that the Zhao already have spies in the Qin supply chain. Their reports reach general Shuu Sui Ju who adds them together and comes to the conclusion that Qin is really intending to attack through Koku You. This is because they send enough food there for 200'000 men. Qin supply chain warehouses - the city of Kinan The secret behind the Qin supply chain is that most of the food is stored at an underground warehouse in Kinan from where the supply chain to Koku You leaves. But in the supplies for Koku You are mainly just dirt. So the complete supply chain which is spied on by Zhao spies is fake. Characters Qin * Kan Ki * Rai Do * Yo Tan Wa * Ou Sen * Shin * En * Den Yuu * Ka Ryo Ten * Ei Sei * Heki * Mou Ten * Ou Hon Zhao * Ri Boku * Shun Sui Ju * Ba Nan Ji * Kaine * Fu Tei * Ki Sui (mentioned) Introduced * Ko Chou (only mentioned) - Zhao General of Kantan Notes * It is the 11th year of the reign of Ei Sei * Ri Boku starts rallying his defenses ** the HQ is Buhaku castle ** Kaine: request the deployment of General Ko Chou and Ki Sui ** Fu Tei: transfer 10'000 soldiers more to Buhaku castle ** Shun Sui Ju: organizing the Zhao spies ** The Zhao believes that Koku You is the entrance point of the Qin army * The Hi Shin Unit serves in the Yo Tan Wa Army * Yo Tan Wa knows that the Hi Shin Unit needs its 'space', in order to be effective * Yo Tan Wa and Ten speak about the first time they met, when Sei, Shin, Heki and her went to Yo Tan Wa's castle ** The mountain king forgot about Heki Trivia * The Qin army is being watched and the army infiltrated by Zhao spies * The Qin has a secret underground warehouse in Kinan, where they exchange the food with dirt. * The Qin army's plan is to move towards Koku You as a feint, then switch directions and move along the yellow river to Gyou * If the commanders, who know the plan act to tense, the spies will realize, that something is off ** in that case, the Zhao might fortify the capital of Kantan Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters